Les mémoires d'une guerrière oubliée
by miss cerise
Summary: amours ephémères, combats intérieurs, combats sanglant et solitude... voila un bienérange destin que la dame des étoiles a reservée à cette geurrière... CHAPITRE 5 en ligne VENEZ LIRE ET REVIEWEZ
1. CHapitre 1

**Mémoires d'une guerrière oubliée**

Je naqui à l'automne de l'an 1634 du troisième age de l'amour éphémère et douloureux d'un elfe et d'une humaine.

Mes parents eurent toutes les peines du monde à me concevoir et pourtant, ma naissance fut à bien des égards, bénie par les valars. Malgré la malveillance des elfes de fondcombe, le seigneur Elrond insista pour que je vienne au monde en ce lieu. Il fut plus tard un de mes seuls refuges car le désespoir oppressa bientôt mon cœur.

Ma mère me mit au monde sans douleur, et pendant deux années, un bonheur léger nous entoura, mes parents et moi. J'étais alors une enfant joyeuse et insouciante qui jouait avec les fleurs dans le cadre paradisiaque de Foncombe

Ce bonheur fut de courte duré ; par l'intermédiaire du miroir de Galadriel, Varda annonça à ma mère que mon destin serait celui d'une guerrière solitaire qui se battrait pour la préservation de ce monde mais elle dit aussi que je souffrirais jusqu'à la fin. Ma vie serait ponctuée de relations impétueuses et éphémères et de solitude. C'était un bien étrange destin que la dame des étoiles me préparait.

Après cette sombre prophétie, une légère ombre pénétra dans ce qui m'appartenait qu'a nous : notre complicité. Bien qu'encore innocente et insouciante, je perçus ce changement et cela m'éloigna considérablement d'eux.

Nana, qu'es qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Les nanas, elles ont pas le droit de pleurer ! Voila ce que je lui avais reproché avec une moue boudeuse.

Rien, rien mon cœur, nan est juste un pue triste, mais c'est rien et puis les nana, elles pleurent comme leurs adorables petites filles quand elles sont tristes.

Nana, pourquoi tu me dis pas ! J aime pas quand t'es triste !

Oh, ma toute petite fille, avait elle dit en pleurant et en me serrant dans ses bras, tu seras heureuse, je te le promet !

Tout enfant que j'étais, je perçus dans ses larmes et dans cette promesse un nouveau danger et un secret que tous semblaient connaître à leurs mines triste et qu'on se gardait bien de me dévoiler.Ce mensonge par omission m'apparut comme une trahison, ce fut la première des nombreuses blessures que mon cœur dut épancher .Malgré cela mes parents restèrent toujours très proches de moi et je pense que je fus la seule à m'apercevoir du gouffre qui se dressa de lors entre nous C'était un coup du destin et pourtant je compris plus tard que ce n'était que le début de l'aboutissement d'une cruelle fatalité : j'appris à aimer la solitude, elle fut bientôt la seule présence dont je recherchais la compagnie. Certains la craignaient, moi j'y trouvais la douceur d'une confidente que je pensais digne de confiance. La bibliothèque de fondcombe fut mon lieu de refuge dès que je sus lire. Et mon rapport aux livres n'étonna personne. Je lisais les récits d'aventures et rêvais en secrets de m'enfuir dans des terres de liberté ou je croyais alors pouvoir trouver le bonheur. Cependant, bientôt ; l'amour que je donnais aux livres connut un rival : les armes. Elles me permirent d'extérioriser mon caractère ardent. Mon père décida de mettre fin à mes colères spontanées en m'initiant aux armes .il eut raison et cela me rapprocha de lui. Malgré ses espoirs je continuais cependant à me cabrer dès que je voyais l'injustice mais je sus très vite que ce combat était vaincs. En apprenant à tenir une dague, je fis la connaissance d'un jeune semi elfe comme moi, filleul du seigneur elrond, qui devait devenir mon maître d'armes. Ce fut l'un des seuls à attirer mon intérêt car je sentais de l'approbation dans son regard quand l'une de mes célèbres colères me prenait.

Ma rencontre avec Espoir fut plus énigmatique. C'était un étalon sauvage que personne n'avait encore réussit à s'imposer comme son maître. Il refusait obstinément la domination des elfes ou des humains. Le seigneur Elrond n'essaya même pas de le monter, il regarda le cheval et demanda qu'on me fasse quérir, c'était à cette époque la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment, mis à part mes parents. Il me dit juste de le monter. Je me rappelle encore de sa voix ; elle était calme et autoritaire. Espoir fixait la lune avec insistance, je comprenais pourquoi. Elle avait la douceur que je recherchais et que lui aussi semblait rechercher. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais j'eus l'impression qui était le seul au monde à pouvoir me comprendre. Le seul à rechercher vainement le mélange insaisissable de paix, de solitude et d'aventures qui constituerait l'état d'âme parfait. Je sus alors qu'il était aussi torturé que moi et qu'il cherchait une quiétude qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il était agité alors qu'il paraissait si calme, essayant de capturer de son regard la lumière de la nuit. Ma vie a toujours été ponctuée de nombreux et d'inexplicables paradoxes de ce genre comme lui.

Je le calmais et c'est lui qui me fit monter sur son dos, je n'aurais jamais osé rêver de tel monture mais quoi qu'il en soit depuis ce jour un accord tacite se contracta entre nous : je le guiderais partout dans le monde à la recherche du subtil mélange qui rendrait la paix à nos cœurs en peine et lui m'emporterait au bout du monde. Jamais je n'eus d'amis plus fidèle.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les mémoires d'une guerrière oubliée**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Ma vie continuait son cours lentement : entre les heures passées à rêver dans l'immense bibliothèque de Fondcombe où dans les jardins, sous la lumière du soleil brûlant ; et les cours d'armes. A chaque fois je sentais plus d'aisance en maniant une épée et les mouvements de combat s'inscrivaient de plus en plus profondément dans mon esprit et dans mon corps de sorte qu'il me serait impossible de les oublier .Il y avait aussi Espoir. Je ne pouvais le laisser si je voulais qu'il m'emmène au bout du monde. Il fallait d'abord que j'apprenne à le connaître. Je passais donc beaucoup de temps avec lui, il m'obéissait désormais et je comprenais chacune de ses demandes. Tout doucement, avec l'idée que personne ne se doutait de mes plans, je me préparais à quitter Fondcombe pour découvrir le monde à la recherche de la paix. Cela paraissait si simple sur le papier, je n'avais pas prévu les déchirures que j'allais bientôt infliger à mon cœur. Aujourd'hui je sais que le seigneur Elrond m'avait percé à jour et qu'il n'était pas le seul….Dan, le filleul du seigneur Elrond le perçut aussi. J'aurais du m'e douter, une lueur d'encouragement brillait dans leur regard et je ne m'en aperçus même pas. C'est avec Dan que je m'entraînais, c'était un ami incroyable mais un maître d'armes implacable qui me fit travailler certaines nuits jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il m'obligeait à me relever jusqu'à que je ne sois plus capable de tenir debout ; à bout de force. Il me fit verser de nombreux torrents de larmes. Mêlant la compréhension à la provocation, il me provoquait pour que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, je pleurais de rage tellement j'étais révoltée et je crois qu'à ces moments la j'aurais pu le tuer … mais il savait toujours s'arrêter au bon moment et me calmer de façon à que je ne garde pas de rancune.

Dan fut aussi mon premier amour ; je venais d'avoir quinze ans, et les liens étranges que j'entretenais avec mon maître d'armes qui emmêlaient subtilement l'amitié et la haine se transformèrent en passion. Une passion vite partagée. Nous étions sur un balcon, la mélancolie m'avait tendue la main alors que j'étais un peu triste et je m'étais vite retrouvée dans ses bras… lui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, il était énervé. J'étais sur ce balcon depuis le début de la soirée, il m'y avait rejoint enfin, il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver ici …il me demanda ce que je faisais, moi je ne l'écoutais pas ; j'écoutais le vent murmurer à mes oreilles des paroles réconfortantes comme il l'avait toujours fait .j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Dan s'énerva, je ne l'écoutais pas et cela ajoutait encore de la fureur à son énervement déjà bien réel. Moi en me réveillant doucement de ma torpeur, je me rendis compte que j'étais en présence d'un Dan totalement furieux et effrayée, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Il se calma tout de suite, sa fureur s'envola en fumée et je passais toute la nuit dans ses bras rassurant, sur le balcon ; nous parlions. Mais notre relation devait commencer dans les larmes et le lendemain, le seigneur Elrond m'apprit que mes parents avaient été tués en mission…


	3. CHAPITRE 3

** Mémoires d'une guerrière oubliée**

**DISCLAMER ; aucun des personnages ou des lieux inventés par Tolkien**

**Pleins de kiss et de merci à JOJOLAPIN, a LA SORCIERE O CHEVEUX BLOND et a MON TIT CAPITAN**

MERCI A TOTU CEUX KI VONT LIRE CE CHAPITRE** et Y LAISSER DES REVIEWS**

**Et enfin merci des commentaires que vous ferraient**

**  
**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand Elrond m'eut annoncé la mort des mes parents, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Il me parla longuement, très longuement, le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Je pris quelques instants à réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'il me disait et à ce moment, mes larmes redoublèrent. En un instant mon monde s'écroulait : la seule autorité qui faisait barrière à mes projets d'évasion, d'abandon de moi-même tomba : mes parents n'étaient plus.

Je crois qu'Elrond demanda à Dan de s'occuper de moi et avant de sortir et de nous laisser seuls sur la terrasse, il me tendit une chaîne ; je la pris d'un geste automatique sans meme me rendre compte de se que je faisais. Je devais me souvenir plus tard que cette chaîne avait appartenu à ma mère.

J'éprouvais le besoin de fuir la réalité en quittant ce lieu. Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues quand je me mis à courir. Dan essaya de me retenir, de me serrer dans ses bras mais il n'y parvint pas car je me détachais de son étreinte pour fuir.

Je me rappelle avoir couru pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne m'obéisse plus.

Je me suis arrêtée dans une clairière .il y avait un immense saule pleureur et je me laissais tomber contre son tronc. Un saule pleureur…encore une ironie de ce destin implacable qui me poursuivait. Mes muscles se détendirent aussitôt ; contre ma volonté .Mon corps était brisé par cette course folle et je laissai tomber la chaîne de ma mère sans même m'en apercevoir.

Je me demandais pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que je souffre ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il souffrir et encaisser ? C'est un bien triste destin pour un elfe qui ne peut pas mourir.

Dans ma tête la souffrance se mêla à la colère et c'est dans un geste rageur que je me mirai dans le magnifique lac d'eau pure qui se trouvait là.

Je vis une jeune fille belle et fragile :une peau blanche, de longs cheveux châtains dont les boucles encadraient un visage doux aux traits fins.des yeux bleus gris aussi profonds que les abysses de la mer.De belles lèvres belles et pulpeuses mais aussi les larmes, la souffrance, la tristesse. Je méprisais ma faiblesse, je haïssais ma souffrance : je me détestai.

A bout de force, je m'effondrais sur le sol et hurlais ma douleur, mon impuissance, et l'injustice qui me révoltait et oppressait mon cœur brisé. A partir de ce moment, je décidai que les Valars n'avaient plus de place dans ma vie. Ils ne m'avaient pas épargnés pas la souffrance alors que j'avais laissé ma vie entre leurs mains. Plus maintenant, mes caprices et mes désirs guideraient mes pas et seul conterait ma quête d'une quiétude qui me semblait alors interdite à jamais.

Je souffrais trop, j'en voulus à mes parents de m'avoir abandonné et c'est devant l'astre de la nuit qui représentait mon espoir que je jurais de ne plus jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un ainsi je ne souffrirais plus. Je croyais alors me protéger, mais c'est une promesse que je ne réussis pas à tenir.

Je sifflais longuement, appelant Espoir qui vint instantanément à ma rencontre. Nous partîmes tout les deux ; ne se souciant pas des peines et des chagrins que causa notre disparition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

****

**A part les perso que j'ai inventé aucuns lieu ni personnages ne m'appartiennent...**

merci A claraaaaaa ta review elle etait tro sympa tite sista

merci a ELENTIR girlll et plein de bisous tu te connecte plus...ouim

et enfin merci a moon light of dreams ta review ma ENORMEMENT TOUCHEE merci beaucoup

****

****

****

Il y a certaines choses que je ne vous raconterai pas, par exemple, les souffrances de mon premier voyage.

Ce ne furent des souffrances que parce que, en fuyant la tranquillité de Fondcombe, je ne savais pas à quoi je m'exposais. Ce voyage m'avait fait mûrir, mais il restait un principe, un des plus important dans ce monde d'hommes et de guerres, qui n'avait pas été marqué dans mon cœur par cette marque indélébile qu'est le sang. Je devais donc apprendre, grâce à le cruauté de l'expérience, que l'honneur importait plus même que la vie.

Je chevauchais vers les Havres Gris pour voir, pour la première fois de ma vie cette mer qui appelait les elfes à quitter la terre du milieu. Je rencontrai Cirdan, seigneur des Havres Gris et charpentier des navires. Nous parlions en regardant cette mer traîtresse livrée aux rayons d'une aube naissante.

« Les lâches ! Ils s'en vont, ils quittent la terre sur laquelle ils ont tant vécus. Ils la laissent à son ombre destin sans même la défendre, m'exclame-je en fixant les navires qui voguaient vers Valinor.

« quelle fougue ! Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi ; Qui peut prétendre ignorer l'appel de la mer et des Valars ! Ils n'y peuvent rien, ils ne font qu'obéir au destin. »

J'éclatai de rire sous le regard étonné de Cirdan, son discours m'amusait. Moi qui avait juré que plus jamais les Valars n'auraient de prises sur ma vie, je considérai que le destin n'existait pas et que seule la lâcheté guidait leur cœur.

« Mon seigneur, si eux en grands seigneurs qu'ils sont ne peuvent pas résister, Moi je jure solennellement que jamais je ne prendrai un navire pour quitter cette terre qui m'a vu naître. Je me battrai pour cette terre, même si pour cela, je dois me dresser contre tous les seigneurs de ce monde, et que je dois y laisser ma vie. »

Je me détournai de lui, j'avais remonté Espoir et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les royaumes des hommes.

« attends enfant, tu es une elfe toi aussi, et bien que tes paroles méritent un châtiment, je vais les mettre sur le compte de la peine et t'excuser. »

« non, je ne suis pas une elfe, comment pourrais-je appartenir à un peuple qui condamnait ma naissance, et non ne m'excuser pas, je suis parfaitement consciente de mes paroles et je ne les retire pas ! »

Je l'avais regardée dans les yeux en disant cela, jamais plus jamais je ne plierai et cela il l'avait compris.

« hé bien soit !j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ta fougue ! Quoi qu'il en soit je te soutiendrai… »

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de poursuivre

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi me soutenir ! »

« ton cœur est pur…mais accepte une requête, je connais une personne qui donnerait sa vie pour t'accompagner. »

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?..

« Qui ? »

« Entre »

Je vis avec stupéfaction Dan entrer dans la pièce.

« Partez maintenant » dit Cirdan tout simplement.

Nous partîmes sans un mot.

Qu'est ce que le destin nous réservait-il ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Les mémoires d'une guerrière oubliée**

**Chapitre 4**

**Merci a ma ptite clara et à mon pti max pour mes reviews.**

Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire et désolée pour le retard

Ce chapitre est un peu chaud donc….

ENJOY :

Nous voyagions vers le gondor sans un mot, aucun de nous n'avait le courage de briser ce silence, aussi désagréable soit-il. C'est ainsi que juste qu'au coucher du soleil, nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Enfin il brisa le silence et me proposa une halte pour la nuit à la lisière d'une forêt. Il devait avoir senti ma fatigue. En effet mes membres étaient endoloris et mon esprit épuisé par les émotions qui s'étaient déferlées en moi avec une violence inouîe, les unes après les autres. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil et je le rejoignis donc autour du feu. J'imagine que vous vous imaginez déjà ce qu'il s'en suivit mais je vais quand même vous le raconter, juste par plaisir. Je le rejoignis donc sans bruit près du feu, nous yeux ne faisaient qu'un à travers les flammes. Mélangés à la couleur des flammes, mes yeux bleus étaient devenus violets, et je ne sais comment définir la couleur des siens, marron avec des reflets rouge. J'étais captivée par ses yeux, subjuguée. Le désir montait en moi avec une intensité étonnante sans que je puisse le contenir. Je n'étais pas la seule car, je ne sais si il vit des étincelles de désir dans mes yeux, mais il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, le genre de baiser qui vous reprend au dernier moment à l'étreinte du désespoir. J'attachai mes bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser avec une passion exaltée. Sans bien comprendre comment, je me retrouvais dans la tente et commençai une autre quête, à la découverte de l'amour et du plaisir. Nous étions pris de démence. Sensuellement, à la lueur des flammes qui se consumaient non loin de la tente et donnaient à nos yeux des reflets étonnants, nous passâmes une nuit luxurieuse à la recherche de nos deux corps. Il me caressa avec délectation alors que je me cambrai sous ses caresses qui semblaient brûler ma peau. Nous atteignîmes ensemble les plus hautes sphères du plaisir et de la jouissance avant de nous reposer dans la béatitude et la volupté qui suivent ces moments la.

Cette frénésie ne semblait pas vouloir nous quitter car nous nous réveillâmes, le lendemain, avec l'envie de recommencer indéfiniment. La magie de la veille devait avoir déteint sur le paysage car il y avait, dans la foret une petite source qui semblait nous attendre…à peine déshabillés, nous nous rejoignîmes encore une fois. J'avais une soif insatiable de ses baisers et de ses caresses, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais sous mes yeux J'étais parfaitement dans mon élément et je goûtais avec enthousiaste au mélange entre la chaleur de mon corps et la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle m'entourait alors qu'il se fondait en moi dans cet endroit parfait. Je me détachai de lui pour l'éclabousser, jouer avec l'eau, plonger… il éclata de rire et plongea à son toursous l'eau pour me couler, il m'attrapa le pied et tira dessus pour que je me retrouve dans ses bras, prisonnière et que je ne puisse m'enfuir de nouveau. Je me blottis avec bonheur dans ses bras musclés tandis qu'il me serra fort contre lui. Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés dans ce petit lac, la passion avait laissée place à la tendresse. Notre dernier moment de tendresse…c'est avec lui que je découvris les plaisirs de la luxure et de la volupté et je fus sa dernière amante… aujourd'hui encore, je m'étonne de la candeur dont j'avais pu faire preuve ce jour là…

SILVOUS PLAIT dites moi ce ke vous en pensezzzzzz! REVIEWWEZZZZ


End file.
